Let's Kill Hitler
by HOAWhovian17
Summary: starts right after River gives The Doctor her remaining Regeneration energy. a bit Doctor/River and also some River/Rory/Amy family stuff.


**Ok, so this is my wack at what I wished had happened in 'Let's Kill Hitler'. I mean, I loved the episode, but I wished it had a little more River/Rory/Amy family stuff. But then again, they couldn't just immediately jump into it. But, I decided to write that into this story. **

** So, reviews would be appreciated, it's what I live for, lol. And I'd like to thank LadyFrey for convincing me to take that leap of faith to even begin showing my stories on here. **

** Xoxo**

Amy looked at her daughter, the newly regenerated River Song/Melody Pond, as she sat, passed out, on the ground, a small smile on her lips. She felt a tear fall from her eye, "Doctor, please, is she dead?" she asked, begging that she wasn't.

The Doctor, just having been cured by River of the poison, smiled and crawled over to her, "Permission to hug, my friend?" he asked, looking up at Rory.

"Permission granted, Doctor." Rory said, looking at River with what could be a look of pride and wonder.

The Doctor nodded and hugged her, "You know she's not, my Amelia. She's still alive; she's just…unconscious right now. She'll wake up. That I can promise you." he said, kissing the side of her head.

Amy smiled and nodded, "She better be." She whispered, more to herself then to The Doctor.

"Come on, Pond. Let's get her to a hospital." The Doctor said, motioning for Rory to come with them.

The Doctor stooped down to pick up River Song, but Rory stopped him, "Can I carry her, please? She is my daughter after all." He said, softly.

The Doctor smiled, "Of course, Mr. Pond. As you wish." He said, gesturing for him to continue.

Rory grunted as he lifted River, who snuggled closer to his chest, as if sensing her father was the one holding her, as they walked toward the TARDIS, "It's alright, sweetheart. It's alright. I've got you." he whispered, kissing her forehead.

The Doctor allowed Rory to walk in first, but when he suggested laying her in a bed in a room, River groaned, "I think we should let Rory hold her." Amy said, smiling at her daughter in her husband's arms, holding her closely to him, "She looks comfortable anyway."

The Doctor smiled as Amy sat next to Rory, reaching out to hold River's hand, "Yes, she does, doesn't she? She looks very content." The Doctor said, and then turned to the console to set the coordinates for wherever they were going.

"She looks so peaceful." Amy said, softly, "Who would have thought that River would look this young when she's asleep." She continued, laughing a little.

"Mummy, Daddy, please help me." River muttered in her sleep, "Save me from the bad lady." She continued, frowning as she snuggled closer to Rory's chest.

Rory and Amy both frowned when they heard her talking in her sleep. Amy bit her lip, "My baby." She said, placing her hand on River's cheek, "I'm so sorry." She said, kissing her forehead.

"Amy, it's alright, love." Rory said, pulling her to him and rubbing her arm.

"Mummy, don't let her hurt me!" she begged, whimpering as a stray tear fell from her closed eyes.

"River, River, Melody!" Amy said, shaking her.

River shot up, gasping, "Mummy." She said, pouting as tears fell down her face. She reached over and hugged her mother tightly, "Mummy, I'm so sorry." She said, then reached out for Rory, "I'm sorry, Daddy." She said, seeming so much younger.

They both looked at each other, and then closed their eyes, hugging her to them tightly, it's alright, sweetheart. We're here." Amy whispered, gently rubbing her back, "That women won't hurt you anymore, so go back to sleep. I'm sure you need it."

"You promise?" River asked, pulling away from her mother a little and looking into her eyes, "You promise the women won't hurt me?"

Amy smiled slightly and kissed her forehead, "She wouldn't dare while me, your father, and The Doctor are here. She wouldn't stand a chance." She promised.

River nodded and then leaned against Rory's shoulder, closing her eyes as she quickly fell back asleep. Amy bit back her tears as she watched her sleeping daughter, "Rory, I hate that women." She said, looking at him.

"Trust me, Amy, I do too. She hurt our daughter; I'm going to kill that woman." Rory promised.

"Not if I get there first." The Doctor said, frowning as he turned to the family.

Amy smiled, "How about we take a crack at her together?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rory and The Doctor looked at each other and smiled, "That could work." The Doctor said. Then, looking at the monitor, he smiled, "We're here." He said, gesturing to the door.

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow as Rory got up, River still clutched tightly in his arms, her arms around his neck.

"The best hospital in the universe. They, thank goodness, don't have cats as nurses." He said, smiling back as he opened the door for them, "Now, if you'll follow me, we can get your lovely daughter taken care of." He said.

"Well, when you put it like that, what are we doing still standing here?" Amy asked, pushing Rory gently toward the door.

Rory smiled as they walked out the door and into the hospital wing. They walked to the nurses' station and quickly got a room for River. A nurse offered to carry River to her room, but Rory was relentless in his hold of her, "I'd rather carry my daughter if you don't mind." He said, and then started walking in the direction of the room.

The nurses were already in the room, preparing everything for River, flowers on her bedside table, a room with a double door that led to a balcony with a table and two chairs and two lounge chairs.

"We hope the room is to your liking." The nurse said, smiling as Rory laid her on the hospital bed, "Now, if you don't mind, could you please leave the room so we can get her changed?" she continued.

"I'm not leaving her." Amy said, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall.

"Very well." The nurse said, bowing her head as the men left the room, then started getting her into the gown. When they finished with that task, they started hooking her up to the machine that could measure her heartbeat, IV, and many other things, "We will leave you alone." She said, "But first, are you related or friends with the patient?" she asked as Amy moved to sit next to River in the bed.

"I'm her mother." Amy said, "Tell the two men outside that they can come in."

"And they are?" the nurse asked.

"Her father and husband." Amy said not looking away from River's sleeping face.

"Very well." She said, then left, Rory and The Doctor entering as she left.

"Is she ok?" Rory asked, instantly moving over to sit across from Amy on Rory's other side.

"Yes, she's fine. They just set her up to the machines." Amy said, holding River's hand, "Doctor, what did she do?" she asked, looking at The Doctor.

"She gave up the rest of her regenerations to save me. This is her last regeneration. When she dies, she'll be dead forever." He said, softly as he sat on the bay window seat across from the double doors.

Amy smiled, "That's our River, always thinking the safety of others before the percussions it would have for her." She said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

The Doctor smiled, "That's why I love her." He said, honestly.

Rory and Amy looked up at him; both shocked at his words, but then smiled. Amy got up and hugged him, "I know," she said, "that's why you told her before you died, isn't it?" she whispered.

The Doctor hugged her back tightly, "I didn't want to die and not have her know." He said.

Amy smiled brightly, "I know, dear, I know. But treat her right, please? She's my only daughter." She whispered as Rory continued looking at River.

"I promise, Pond." He said, squeezing her tightly.

"Hm." River groaned in her sleep, "Mummy?" she called, "Daddy?"

"We're right here, sweetheart." Rory said, squeezing her hand.

"You gave us quite a scare." Amy said, smiling as she sat in front of River.

"Mother, I had to try." River said, smiling slightly as her eyes adjusted, "He said there was no one who could help him, but he must have known I could." She continued.

"Rule 1: The Doctor lies." The Doctor said from the bay window seat.

She looked at him and smiled, "Hello, sweetie." She whispered.

"Hello, love." The Doctor said, smiling as he walked over to kiss her on her forehead, "Never scare me like that again, do you hear me?" he said, looking straight in her eyes.

River laughed, "I promise." She said, and then sighed, "Can I go back to sleep?" she asked.

"Of course, my darling." Amy said, squeezing her hand.

The Doctor reached down and kissed her forehead again, whispered that he loved her, and then placed a blue book on her desk, "The blue book that she kept her journeys with you in." Rory said, smiling.

"Yes, turns out I gave it to her." The Doctor whispered as he walked over to one of the nurses, "Hello, can you take extra care of the women in this room please? She's very important to me. Give her anything she needs." He said.

"Very well. And you are?" the nurse asked.

"I don't see how that would pertain to taking care of her." Amy said, frowning and crossing her arms.

"It takes a certain type of thing to cause us to pay special attention to…" the nurse started.

"My name is The Doctor. That enough to make you want to take extra good care of her?" he asked, a bit of an edge in his voice.

The nurse's eyes widened, "The…The Doctor?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes, now can you please be sure to take care of her?" he asked, the edge leaving his voice.

"Yes, of course, sir. We'll have twenty-four hour nurses looking after her at every hour." She said, suddenly typing, "Would you like daily updates while she's here?"

"No, just make sure to give her this." He said, handing the nurse an envelope, "And this too." He continued, placing one red rose on top of it.

"Very well." The nurse said as The Doctor turned to leave, Amy and Rory following him.

"What did the note say?" Rory asked.

"It just reassured her that we love her and that I forgive her for what she did. That I knew she wasn't in her right mind when she poisoned me." The Doctor explained.

"But, can't we stay just a little longer? Make sure she's alright?" Amy asked with her arm around Rory's waist.

"No, she needs to start making her way on her own. None of us can help her find her way to becoming the River we know." The Doctor said.

They nodded, "But she'll be ok, right?" Rory asked.

The Doctor chuckled, "Of course, my friend. Didn't I mention that's the best hospital in the universe? She'll be the most looked after patient there because I've told them she has something to do with me." He said smiling.

Amy sighed, "Very well. But, how will she find us again?" she asked.

"Oh, Pond, haven't you figured that out yet?" he asked, a smirk on his face. He already knew how she would find them. It was in her profession: archeology.


End file.
